


Boston Teabag Party

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Revenge, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England gives America his own special revenge after his colony dumped all that precious tea into the harbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston Teabag Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea I came up with.
> 
> Cause like, England, tea, teabags, teabagging.
> 
> get it? hurr yes good. Just a silly short fic.
> 
> Warnings: noncon, teabagging

“You dare to dump my tea in the harbor?!” England shouted, green eyes glaring down at his colony. He had thought it was a joke at first. A group of men, some dressed as the Indians, had dumped three shiploads of tea into the Boston harbor. Naturally, he was furious when he realized it was no joke, and knew it was time to give America a piece of his mind.

America crossed his arms, sitting in front of his fireplace. He had been resting at home when England suddenly barged in yelling and screaming. “Yeah, well, we don’t want your nasty, over-taxed tea anyways!” He had taken part in the protest of course, independence sounding better and better with each passing day. “I’m tired of your taxes and I’m tired of being treated like some small child!”

“You are a child, America. Only a child would think it’s appropriate to create such a large mess when things don’t always go his way.” Like a temper tantrum, a 90,000 pound temper tantrum. England crossed his arms as well, raising a thick eyebrow at his colony.

America did his best to stay calm, glaring right back at England. “I would have been more civil if you would listen to me,” he said, making it clear he did not like being treated as if he was still a stupid child. “I did what I had to do to make it clear that we here are done with you and your stupid crown.”

That was England’s snapping point, his scowl turning into a sickening grin, before turning around and walking off without a word. America simply assumed England had left out of anger, but no, England was looking for some rope which he had quickly found. Silently, he headed back, ignoring America’s questioning of where he had gone, and backhanded the other right across the face.

America’s mouth was agape, eyes open wide in shock as he reached up to caress his reddening cheek. “Wh-What?” he asked, unable to believe that England had just hit him. England had never hit him before! Well, he had given out plenty of spankings, but no _real_ hitting.

“Is that all you can say?” England snapped, grabbing both of America’s arms and pushing them together, using the rope to bind them. Oh yes, he still had his pirate skills in him, quickly able to make a perfect knot, the colony’s arms held in front of him and bound together at the wrists. “It seems I will have to take extreme measures to discipline you.”

America could barely register what was happening, and before he knew it, his arms were tied together, the knot too strong to break. “England, what’s going on?” he asked, teeth clenched together in anger as he struggled against the rope. “I’m not a child! I don’t need your discipline!”

England simply sighed, shaking his head as if he was disappointed. “And here I thought I had done a well enough job raising you.” He couldn’t dwell on the past though, he had now to teach _his_ colony a lesson. Harshly, he grabbed a handful of those blonde locks, twisting and pushing America to the floor.

America had let out a scream when his hair was yanked so harshly, wondering if England had torn out the entire wad. He was lying on his side now, scalp burning where his hair had been yanked. “What are you doing?” he shouted, struggling to get up on his knees with his arms bound, although he managed to do it and was now glaring again back up at England.

“Teaching you your place,” England simply said, starting to undo his trousers and slip them off, zero embarrassment or shame on his face as he kicked them away. His flaccid cock was now out in the open.

America had immediately shut his eyes at the sight of England’s genitalia, not having seen the other nude since he had been a small child. “Why are taking your trousers off?” he asked, too innocent thanks to his Puritan upbringing to even imagine what England was planning.

England simply grinned, kneeling down so he was straddling America. “So innocent…” he cooed, trailing a finger down America’s chest. “You waste so much tea. Is dipping a teabag too hard for you lad? It’s okay, I’ll show you how to do it.” He got up then, turning around so he was facing America’s feet and kneeling down over the other’s head, his genitalia hovering right over the man’s face.

America cringed in disgust, trying to squirm away from the other’s vital regions. “What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, really having no idea what England was planning.

“I want you to lick and suck them. If you bite, I will chisel out every one of your teeth.” A harsh threat, but he was not going to risk his balls. “Now open your mouth!” he snapped, causing America to flinch and hesitantly part his lips, which he took advantage of, pushing his sac down into the other’s mouth.

America almost did bite down, feeling the clammy skin against his tongue. It was disgusting, probably the most disgusting thing he had ever had in his mouth. (Which was saying something, since he had eaten a lot of England’s cooking.) He had no idea what this had to do with tea, but the sooner England was done, the better. Hesitantly, he moved his tongue, swirling them around each testicle.

England was breathing heavily, cock getting hard as America’s soft tongue brushed along his sac. “Yes, just pretend it’s a teabag, lad,” he chuckled, rolling his hips to move his testicles up and down a bit, much like how one would dunk a teabag in a teacup.

The thought wasn’t helping America, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he fought back tears that threatened to fall. He could do this, he would let England have this small victory. He knew he would fight his hardest to be independent when the time came.

“Suck,” England commanded, reaching down to stroke his now hard cock. Just having America beneath him, submitting to him, it felt amazing. He thumbed the head, pleasure coursing throughout his entire body as he moved his hips faster.

America — none too happily — did as told, sucking on both testicles now. He could no longer hold his tears back, a few running down his cheeks as his tongue brushed along the skin, almost gagging in disgust when he felt a few hairs.

“See, America?” England sighed, pushing his hips down and keeping his sac in the other’s mouth. “You belong to me. What I say, you must do.” Oh, if only America was more obedient. He should have raised him better. It was too late now though, all he could do was force America to submit for now.

Oh god, America really felt like he would throw up soon, feeling sick at the thought of England’s genitals in his mouth. He could hear the other moan too, enjoying this as he suffered.

“Ah, more tongue,” England gasped, feeling America’s movements stop a bit. He was getting close, still stroking his hard cock as he began to roll his hips again. He shuddered as he felt the other’s tongue again run along his sac, licking at one testicle before moving to the other. Pressing harder against his colony’s face, his back arched as he loudly moaned, pleasure washing over his body as he came, spilling his seed onto America’s chest.

America stopped his licking when he heard England moan, and something warm hit splatter onto his shirt. He sighed in relief when England got up, eyes tightly shut and cheeks stained with tears.

“I hope you’ll know now not to waste tea,” England said, grabbing his trousers and putting them back on. He had composed himself rather quickly, not wanting to appear vulnerable or weak to his colony. Once he was dressed again, he got a knife from America’s kitchen and cut the rope binding the other. “I hope the next time you even dare think about rebelling, you remember this.”

America sniffled, rubbing his sore wrists as he weakly nodded his head. He would get back somehow, he would be free from England one day.

England scoffed at America’s pathetic sight, heading to the door. “I have business to attend to, I do hope the next time I visit all this silly talk of rebellion will have calmed down.” And with that, he was gone, America left sobbing on the floor as he began to think of what to do next.


End file.
